Running Down the Tracks
by hogwartsdesire
Summary: CrissColfer RPF. Chris Colfer and Darren Criss work together on the set of Glee. What happens when the lines begin to blur between their on screen and off screen relationship. Rated M for CrissColfer smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note_

_**RPF** (Real People Fiction)_

_This is my first FanFic in a long time and I my over active imagination has way too much CrissColfer flying around and this story came to mind. I am irrevocably in love with Darren Criss ever since 'A Very Potter Musical' I think he is beautiful and a really inspirational guy too with all the causes he supports even before he hit our screens in Glee. This fic is born out of my love for him and how I wish Klaine had more screen time because I love their relationship it is honestly inspirational to everyone and let's face it, it's just plain cute too!_

_I also wanted to make a note on my writing style its quite messy at times but you can generally tell whose POV it is coming from I hope! If anyone has some constructive criticism on this I would love to hear it in the reviews! Also take into account I'm English so there may be Briticisms where Americans are more likely to say something else, apologies!_

_Some people say it's rude to ship real people but this is just a story using two familiar faces I have used some general and generic facts about each of the guys to create a picture which is a product of my blissful imagination. These are my ideas of Chris and Darren and in no way represent the real thing because let's face it all we know is their public image so all these details are purely from my imagination so any representation of real life is purely coincidental._

_I do not own Darren Criss or Chris Colfer or Glee; this is just a story in my head. No matter how much I wish I did._

_This story doesn't run along a real timeline in relation to the current series of Glee and begins around the real-time of filming of Series 2 Episode 12 though I do not plan on focusing on the filming of the show just the odd episode._

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter One, Silly Love Songs**

Chris Colfer's mind had been whirring at a million miles an hour for the whole day leading up to filming this one scene. It would be a huge scene for all of the 'Klaine' fans out there who wanted to see Blaine and Kurt get together; this was the scene Kurt would tell Blaine his whole feelings at the Lima Bean and Chris wanted to get it right for the fans, if not for himself. Darren would never know how meaningful the little monologue Kurt would say was to Chris himself.

All of Chris's friends onset like Ashley and Lea knew about his crush on Darren ever since 'A Very Potter Musical' and how much he had gushed when Darren had joined the cast of Glee. Chris had of course hidden his fan-girl tendencies when he had met Darren for the first time, but he had held a place in his heart for that man ever since.

"You and I? We hang out… we sing flirty duets together… you know my coffee order… Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?" Chris says with more emotion in his face than his words could ever portray because they aren't his words but he means every line. Looking into Darren's glowing amber eyes, the brown liquidating in the reflection of the set lights, Chris had never felt so honest speaking a line to a fellow cast member.

Yes when he read the lines on all of Kurt's high school problems with homophobia that touched a nerve, growing up as an out gay guy wasn't easy in small town California, but he usually managed to keep his emotions separated so as not to overwhelm himself. However, with Darren right now, every inch of emotion was pure honesty.

This was Chris speaking directly to Darren, no Kurt and Blaine this was the way he felt. The two spent all the time in the world together ever since Daren had joined the cast. Ryan had taken the two boys aside and told them to get to know each other and feel comfortable together because he had plans for their two characters and they both understood what he meant, knowing because Darren was straight, he needed to be comfortable and Chris respected that, it wasn't professional to crush on your co-workers.

No crushing on co-workers became increasingly difficult. Darren was Chris's dream. His energy meant he could keep up with Chris and amazing laugh, and then he was also absolutely gorgeous, the curly hair, the eyes; the golden honey brown orbs which portrayed his every emotion, that squinted closed whenever Darren let slip one of his astonishing laughs.

Chris's eyes flicked back to concentrating on Blaine's face, not Darren, Blaine. Blaine is gobsmacked and Darren certainly doesn't appear to notice Chris is doing anything more than acting the emotional portrayal of those lines.

"Wow. I really am clueless. Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."

But every word Darren speaks is like one of his Sai Swords piercing his chest. Chris knows there is no chance of his undying love being requited but the hope never inches away.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN I realize this is short and my note was long but I wanted to introduce the setting and stuff so I hope you like this first taste! More soon! I always love reviews and criticism so hit that button! xox_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N So I drafted this chapter many times and the boys ran away with me and it turned out quite different to my original plan when I said I wouldn't focus on filming but I like how this turned out. Setting focused on the real-time of filming of Series 2 Episode 20. Currently the story is running from Chris's POV but I will play around throughout this chapter so read closely. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter Two, Prom Queen**

It had been months now since the filming of the valentines episode in which Chris literally poured out his heart and soul to Darren through Kurt. Kurt had become an outlet for Chris as the relationship between Kurt and Blaine, or 'Klaine' as the fans called it, had grown. However, Chris had made a pact with himself, he would never let his true feelings show, and it would be a performance, but a performance like no other. The persona of Kurt became stronger, even kissing Darren, ahem Blaine, was not Chris it was Kurt. He had to keep control.

Today was the first day of filming for the prom episode of Season Two. Which Chris was both looking forward to and yet was also very nervous, just as he had been filming the valentine's episode. That day he had let his feelings go and in a way Chris was nervous because prom was a big thing.

His own prom held memories for him, he'd had no one to go with and he had felt so very alone in the old Cliché alone in a crowded room. It had fitted perfectly. His friends had naturally taken pity on him and they didn't go with dates they went as a group and Chris had been glad he had those few close knit friends but he could see they really wanted to be with their boyfriends and girlfriends and crushes.

Chris would try his hardest to keep his memories and emotions hidden today but that sometimes just isn't as simple as it sounds.

Chris wasn't due on set until 1pm as the first scenes to be filmed were the performances including Mark, Kevin, Chord (Friday) Lea (Jar of Hearts) Darren, Heather, Jenna (I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You). Chris didn't have a musical number for the prom because the focus was on his character which he was glad of since this was going to be an emotionally draining scene and he supposed Ryan must have guessed that.

Despite this, Chris turned up early to watch Darren perform with Heather and Jenna. Chris loved to watch Darren perform, Chris loved how active he was all the time as if he were buzzing, and this often seeped through into his performance of Blaine, one of those personality traits it was hard to extinguish, Darren just had so much energy and Chris loved that.

Chris stood to the side of the set so he didn't get into the shot but the director spotted him "Chris what are you doing" he yelled across the room "get into makeup and wardrobe I want you back out here ASAP" he continued turning back to the small monitor in front of him and shouting "Cut" over Darren's singing.

Even though the songs were recorded and added over the top and he could just dub it was clear Darren preferred to perform, another thing Chris loved about Darren, his love of performance; singing live meant a lot to Darren as he had told Chris on many an occasion.

Chris hurried off to the makeup and wardrobe departments to get his outfit for the Prom.

It was a disaster, a fashionable disaster that was completely and utterly Kurt. It wasn't Chris at all; he was a lot less flamboyant than the overzealous Kurt. He rushed back to the gym hall set and back to the director, "where do you want me" Chris asked with a smile "Just get into the shot, mingle with the extras, Kurt is watching Blaine perform, admiring him, you get the idea kid?" the director smiled and chuckled, it was true, Chris was one of the youngest on the set at 21 and was often given nicknames, though some of them were more directed at his outlandish character Kurt since the character had been created especially for him.

Chris weaved into the crowd standing on his own as the couples had some lose choreography to work with he didn't want to get in the way so he hovered near Amber and Chord, though not distracting them. "ACTION". It wasn't hard to slip into the role of Kurt at this moment, admiring the gorgeous man on the stage in front of him who began to belt out the notes in that magical voice and practically jumping around the stage dancing to his own beat.

Chris stood still for a few moments before remembering he was supposed to be at a prom, standing still would defeat the point of the director pulling him into the scene. Chris had always been teased playfully by his co-cast members for pulling focus since the very first episode with his little shimmy that became almost Kurt's signature move throughout the show and this was his moment. The move drew a laugh from the extras around him but thankfully they were professional enough to work it into their performances and the director didn't say a word.

Chris's attention was entirely focused on Darren now, his passion and his enthusiasm, and then a glance, a glance at Chris which lit him up from inside. Chris knew all hope was just false hope; the director had probably filled in Darren on their little improv so of course he would be playing the devoted boyfriend, searching through the crowed for his beloved Kurt, and their eyes locking for a moment before the music overwhelmed him once more.

"Cut!" Chris looked up and back to where the directors voice had come from, he had forgotten he was on set, forgotten that the room wasn't empty, and it wasn't just him and Darren in the room. "That's a wrap on that scene, take a break and we will be doing the crowd shots with Cory, John, Lea, and Dianna, then it's Chris, Darren and Max with Amber and Naya doing the dancing scene" the director shouted over the buzz of chatter that began once he'd said cut. "Darren, Chris can I have a word guys" Ryan the producer and co-director called the two over.

Chris fought through the crowd of extras headed out of the hall to grab drinks and some fresh air before the next scene, watching Darren fighting just as equally, the both smiled as they met in the middle. "So you two are the only ones that don't know what song you will be dancing to, we chose Dancing Queen by ABBA" he said with a grin. A look of shock, you could say, crossed Chris's face for a moment before disappearing. "I'm wearing a kilt and a tiara, dancing with a boy to 'Dancing Queen'. Did I do something to offend you?" He laughed to indicate he was joking and was not angry or anything but unphased, and Ryan, Darren and the cast around them laughed too.

But Darren also moved in beside Chris, putting an arm around his waist. Darren sensed a hint of sadness in Chris's tone the others hadn't, no one but a close friend would have heard the slight off key in his tone. No one noticed Darren's movement to pull Chris closer to him. To them this was all very natural, the two had become irrevocably close since Darren had joined the cast and as Kurt and Blaine had become a couple. Darren considered Chris to be his best friend, he would never forget his Starkid friends, they were his best friends of course, but what he had with Chris this was different, more, they had a connection through Kurt and Blaine which no one could ever come between or even understand.

Darren still had his arm around Chris's waist as they walked out to get a drink before their next scene, it would be a big one for the fans Darren knew that as a fan of the show himself he loved any screen time that Kurt and Blaine had. Essentially this was being filmed back to front with the dance first then their hallway scenes to be filmed later in the evening. It was clear they wanted the happy scene of Kurt and Blaine's dance before the emotional scene in case it became too much for Chris.

He didn't let on but those close to Chris knew some of the storylines hit home for Chris and it was hard for him to stay composed, though he would never admit it but everyone tried to be there for him, always. Especially Darren, he was close to Chis and being his Blaine he was going through it with him and people understood that. They understood to an extent to when the two boys characters leaked into real life it wasn't a shock when they always would sit together, head resting on the other, occasionally holding hands and other signs of affection.

We watched from the side-lines together as Cory and John's scene with the stair down and fight and we chuckled together as the punch was swung but no one got hit and then it was a wrap. They got it all in just a few takes and then we were up. It was the dancing scene and Darren knew that he was going to have a hard time staying in character. "ACTION". He has the urge to just go a little crazy, swing Chris, ahem Kurt, around the room.

Darren was one of the most energetic people you will probably ever meet in your life and he loved to share that, it was a connection, like the connection he had with Chris. But they had choreography they were to slow dance, not too close, but yet intimate, loving. Darren could feel everything Blaine felt for Kurt in that moment. Darren never went to his own senior prom because he had been grounded; now he was making new memories. He wished this was his own prom; he was surrounded by friends and was dancing with the person he loved.

Wait.

What?

Loved.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N The last chapter finished suddenly there and I liked that ending it felt like the right place to stop but I love to know what you think guys think. My chapters are short but I prefer that and end up with a lot of chapters it's easier to deal with in my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter Three, Brave-heart**

Loved?

Darren had never even considered his feelings for Chris, never mind the possibility he might be in love with him. Darren had never been bothered by people's views on sexuality, he had grown up around a lot of gay men with being heavily involved in musical theatre and had always classified himself as straight and had certainly had girlfriends in his time such as Mia who he had been in a fairly long term and serious relationship with until he came to work on Glee when they decided to mutually split because of the distance with her in New York and himself in LA.

Darren had never for a moment thought he might be gay, yes when he first began his role as Blaine and the media asked if he too was gay for the first few months he replied with comments such as "why does it matter" but he was never in the closest , he just never thought it mattered. As an actor you took roles, this character just happened to like guys, to him it made no difference.

As Darren considered these feelings that were spinning around in his head he lost all sense of Blaine, all he could see was Darren, Darren and Chris and he pulled Chris in closer to him, exploring every point of physical connection between them. The way Chris's arms felt around him, the way his body curved into Darren's even though since his last growth spurt Chris was taller than Darren by a good few inches as a lot of men were. It felt so right holding Chris in his arms; he wished Chris would feel the same way.

"CUT!" The director yelled. Darren was so lost in the dance he forgot where he was. He looked back at Chris to see him slowly moving away from Darren over to the director. It was time for their big scene in the hallway. Darren was nervous, he didn't want to mess this up when he knew it would mean a lot to his… friend.

Chris and I walked the halls of the McKinley set and arrived just as the crew finished setting up the lighting and cameras. Most of the cast and crew had been dismissed for the night except for some crowd shots and retakes going on in the main gym set. They quickly ran through the shots of Blaine running after Kurt and Darren had this feeling inside that he was literally running after Chris. They finally got to the last part, the hard part; Kurt's reactions with Blaine.

Ryan waved us over "so guys you need to let it all go, I want this emotional, just let us see everything" he said with a smile, though serious, looking mostly at Chris. I put my arm around Chris's shoulder supportively as we walked to out marks ready to begin. I found it hard to fall into Blaine; my worry for Chris was all too real. I felt if I were to become Blaine I would leave Chris alone.

I watched as Chris move gracefully into Kurt. He slowly turned to face me worry and a hint of fear in his face and deeper into his eyes, tears glazing his sky tone, raising a hand to his face "Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared. That some kind of progress had been made, but it's still the same."

I was so engrossed by Chris in that moment I began to reach out to touch him and for the second time that day I had forgotten where we were. The tears in his eyes nearly escaped the barrier of his eyelids as he spoke his last line, "I'm just one big anonymous practical joke." His smokescreen beginning to crack, I moved over to Chris as the tears broke the dam keeping his emotions in check.

This scene was emotional and it was clear Chris was reliving his own past through Kurt in this scene, moments flooding back, and Darren had hoped this wouldn't happen, he hated seeing Chris upset. But it was too much for Chris who was so good at handling his emotions, keeping Kurt and Chris separate.

Before I could stop myself I was holding Chris. I looked over Chris' shoulder to tell Ryan we needed a minute. I didn't need to say a word; I think he knew exactly what I was asking from the look in my eyes and the way Chris seemed to be so exhausted. Luckily most of the cast had gone home or were in the gym filming their own scenes so Chris and I were alone. Chris melted into me letting the tears fall freely now.

It was as if Chris was no longer able to stand and sunk right down, it felt as if he was drowning, and I held him close and slowly we sank together and landed softly on the floor but Chris kept his hold around me, not just sobbing now, almost like he were choking on his cries and I could do nothing but hold him and massaged his back to try and calm him, relax him. I held him so tight as if life itself depended on it. All of the Kurt had drained from Chris, and there wasn't even a trace of the usual Chris at that moment as is a shadow had passed across his face. My heart was beating so loud I thought it would break out of my chest; this young man in my arms did that to me.

"Chris" I began in a whisper, "whatever you went through at High School I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you, but what you have done tonight, that performance was breath-taking. You're a role model to so many kids, you and Kurt together. All the experiences you have they give hope to so many fans going through the same thing, they look up to you and you are an amazing person to look up to. They feel what you feel, what Kurt feels, they understand, and you show them a future where they can stand up to bullying and homophobia. I can see it hurts you but I'm here for you Chris, you're safe with me and I won't ever let you go."

Chris looked up into my eyes, his sobbing had eased but his face was still swollen and red against his milky skin, but to me he was perfect. I saw something different in those eyes, he had let Chris break through into Kurt and it was now as if Kurt was breaking through into Chris, his puffy damp eyes holding everything I felt at this moment; filled with love. In that moment Chris adjusted his limp body and turned to face me, staring directly into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me.

It was hesitant at first, unsure, his body felt ridged in my arms then I began to kiss him back with more emotion that I could ever imagine feeling in my whole life put into that one kiss and he did too; I felt the love and the compassion, everything I loved about the man in my arms. The kiss deepened and bit his bottom lip gently before running my tongue across his lips as if asking permission and his mouth opened in response and I allowed myself to explore every inch of his mouth, taking in every detail, memorising his taste. I didn't want to forget a single thing.

And then we broke apart, both of us inhaling deeply as if we had not breathed for the longest time. My heart was racing. Chris smiled, he could feel it as we were pressed so closely together and he reached up and put his hand on my chest and whispered in my ear "like the song" and I repeated "like the song" with a smile on my face. I pulled Chris into me so he was comfortable in my arms instead of the position from collapsing to the floor.

"Thank you, Darren, for everything today" he paused for a moment "it was hard, that scene remembering my own prom and my own days at High School. I- I'm usually good at keeping Chris away from Kurt too much but today was a bit too much, it was too much to keep hidden. I ran away, I was home schooled for a while because the bullying was so bad, and Kurt didn't run away today, and that should have been me, I should have stood up but I couldn't and this just brought it all back. I wasn't like Kurt, I didn't have a Blaine to take me to prom, I was alone, I went with my friends of course but they were only taking pity on me." Chris told me slowly.

I was glad he could tell me all of this and I held him tightly, rocking him gently in my arms. "Thanks for being here Darren, you listen to me and I think you understand better than Lea or Ashley or Amber ever could. You said everything I could ever want to hear. Thank you." Chris said softy before burying his head into my chest.

We sat there in silence, a comfortable silence, for a long time, Chris laying on me, he looked so content, the fear and sadness gone from his eyes, though my brow was still furrowed in worry. I never knew what had happen in Chris's High School days and every cell of my body felt empathy to him, and I was so proud of his bravery. He had gone through so much but Darren knew he could be there for Chris now.

* * *

><p><em>AN I hope I got the continuation right, I'm not usually one for cliff-hangers so let me know what you think! CrissConfession, I cried writing this, I am always an emotional wreck, nothing new there! xox_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Before you start reading this, yes I know this scene never happened in the episode but it wasn't me it was the little Darren inside my head, let's just say the scene was cut yes? _

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter Four, Cut. **

Darren drove Chris back to his apartment not far from the set and the two were mostly quiet, listening to Darren's Disney soundtrack the whole way, with him singing along softly. Once they arrived outside Chris's house Darren hugged Chris tightly before waving him off. Darren arrived at his own apartment about ten minutes later and he slowly got out of his car and walked the two flights of stairs before crashing on his sofa, kicking off his loafers and falling asleep quickly, his mind filled with the long day now behind him, the kiss with Chris followed him into his dreams.

Chris stumbled out of Darren's car and with a wave Darren was out of sight. Chris barely made it up to his apartment and grabbed his laptop before collapsing onto his bed. But Chris wasn't about to sleep, he turned on the internet and specifically YouTube and watched every video of Darren's until late into the night. He watched everything from Darren's first uploads four years ago through the Starkid productions to Glee. Chris fell asleep to Darren's version of Teenage Dream, fingers over the mouse pad, the curser hovering over the replay button.

Darren had only one scene in Episode 21, a Kurt and Blaine kiss. Darren was nervous, again. He had been more nervous in the past two days than he had been in all the time since his first day filming on the set of Glee. After he and Chris kissed last night neither of them had mentioned it again and that made Darren's stomach knot and he wanted to see Chris again. Thankfully he knew they both started at the same time this morning and on these days Darren would always wake up Chris, usually with some well prepared food.

Darren looked around the room blinking and rubbing his eyes and discovered he was still where he had crashed as soon as he arrived home. The clock on the wall told him it was 6am; that was plenty of sleep for him. Darren got up and showered whilst singing 'Belle' from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. He dug out some jeans and a polo shirt before heading to his little kitchen where he pulled out some eggs and cheese and other ingredients, put them in a paper bag and headed out the door. Darren arrived at Chris's apartment building at precisely ten to 7 and entered with his spare key dot on 7am.

"Wake up sleepy head come on get outta bed" Darren shouted through the apartment in a sing-song voice as he casually flung the ingredients together into the pan and allowed them to simmer while he hunted down Chris. Said brunette was beginning to stir in his bed and his first instinct was to slam the lid of the laptop before the curly haired man entered the room.

Darren grinned "come on I have omelettes cooking for you" he said with a huge grin on his face looking at Chris, running a hand through his messy curls. Chris rolled over and stared at Darren "how can you possibly have this much energy at 7am?" he sighed as he rolled out of bed. "You shower while I cook" Darren said cheerily as he walked back through the apartment to concentrate on the food which was beginning to cook nicely.

By the time Chris was ready Darren had served up the omelettes at the breakfast bar with orange juice and coffee and was munching on his own plateful. Chris carefully took his first bite, he was always suspicious of Darren and cooking even though he was a great chef, everything was a surprise with Darren. "I told you! It's delicious!" roared Darren ecstatically, seeing the hint of a smile cross Chris's face "I'll admit it…" Chris said sheepishly between bites. "Now hurry up Colfer we have our big scene today" Darren exclaimed, practically jumping up and down as he washed up while Chris got ready to leave. Darren always seemed so excited about every scene he filmed so Chris never looked twice at the impatience in the older man's eyes about their kiss. Darren was nervous of course but he was also excited, he wanted to kiss Chris again. Yes he knew he would be kissing Kurt but he would still be able to feel Chris's skin on his, breath in his smell which filled the apartment.

They drove to the set in Darren's car, unlike Kurt and Blaine it seemed Darren was Chris's designated driver, but it had always been that way since they had met when Darren had offered to take them for pizza so they could get to know each other and work on their characters. The Disney album was still on repeat and Darren sang along loudly grinning at Chris every now and then who was laughing at this childish side of Darren. Chris loved Darren's energy no matter how much he tutted and put on those exasperated looks, he was an actor of course.

They arrived onset together and no one paid them the slightest of attention as thankfully no one had seen them together last night after their scene, only Ryan give the pair a nod and a smile seeing Chris a lot happier today. Wardrobe was uneventful though Darren laughed as the department pulled out a bright yellow checked shirt with loafers for Blaine today; he was going to feel right at home. Then it was time for makeup where Kelley tutted at Darren for the bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep and bad quality of sleep, the guy did sleep on his sofa a hell of a lot.

"Come on what's taking you so long Criss" Chris said walking up to Darren. Chris was already fully transformed into Kurt, he didn't have nearly as much make up as Darren and his hair was barely touched as Chris had decided he liked the way they had styled Kurt's hair this season and sported the look himself. "This man needs more sleep" Kelley laughed, giving Darren a mock look of disapproval as she spoke directly to Chris before Darren could do more than open his mouth and look like a fish for a few moments.

The Hair stylist Jan had the best news for Darren, today his curls would not be gelled into the usual Blaine look, well at least not as much as usual. "Darren, your hair, it's free" Chris laughed, ruffling the mop on the shorter man's head as they walked onto the set, Darren shaking his head like a puppy as his hair bounced somewhat freer than was usual for Blaine.

In the scene Kurt would be practicing a number with Blaine in the choir room to perform in Glee club and then they would make out. It wasn't a very long scene and they had already recorded the song so all was left was the dialogue then the kissing scene.

"Kurt I was so proud of what you did at prom, we will never run away again, you were right, I feel so much better" Blaine said with an honest smile holding Kurt's hands in his. "I couldn't have done it without you Blaine" Kurt whispered and leaned in to kiss Blaine. It was gentle at first, loving. "I'm going to miss you while you're in New York Kurt" Blaine whispered pulling apart mere millimetres before leaning back in to resume the kiss, and soon passion broke through. "CUT! Guys, guys, that's great but come on we want more drive more fire! Give the audience what they want!" Ryan called from the other end of the room behind the camera. "Let's keep the dialogue but the second kiss needs to be more intense, your two teenage boys with urges! And camera rolling!" Ryan shouted before snapping the marker.

Blaine leaned back into the kiss and Kurt met him in the middle, a hand coming up to cup Blaine's neck, and took a few steps backing Blaine against the wall. The kiss intensified and Blaine began to nibble Kurt's lip, begging to be let in once more, but Kurt crushed their mouths together and explored Blaine's mouth, kissing him fiercely, as he played with the curly mop on the Warblers head. The pulling of his hair made a little noise escape Darren's mouth and he lunged onto Chris, taking control, flipping the taller man up against the wall, just because he was shorter didn't mean he wasn't equally as strong, maybe even more so, and now meeting the kisses with more force and passion.

Wait, what? Darren didn't know at which point Blaine had stopped kissing Kurt and Darren began to kiss Chris, but he didn't care. Things were heading up and he slid his arms around Chris's back and round to hold his shoulders tightly, in a vice like grasp. Chris struggled for a moment but made no real effort to escape the hold Darren had on him and he reached to the shorter man's neck, kissing and sucking causing a small moan to escape Darren's lips, who prayed the crew in the corner of the room wouldn't hear him. But his mind was lost now, no inhibitions held him back and he pressed himself against Chris, feeling they were both quite clearly turned on.

A fire seemed to break out in the pit of Darren's stomach, sending shivers through his body, the feeling of fire spreading to the tips of every synapse in his body. There was no holding back now and Darren pressed himself against Chris slotting one leg between Chris's and grinding their hips together. Their kiss was passionate, fiery, mirroring the feelings building up inside of Darren. There was nothing in the world now apart from his need for Chris.

"And cut! That was a perfect guys, that's a wrap! You're done for the day Darren. Chris we will be on your scene with Cory in 20, nice work!"

The two young men break apart, breathing heavily, laboured, as if they had just run a marathon. They never took their eyes from one another as Ryan shouted cut and informed Chris of his shoot.

Darren was the first to react to Ryan's words and took less than a step back from Chris "Okay Ryan thanks" Darren said, his voice shallow, breathing sporadically. He took Chris's hand and led him from the set, down the corridors once more.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. I was amazed by the response to this fic all the alerts I got I was buzzing when I opened my emails today! I lied before when I said I don't do many cliff-hangers but next chapter will be smutsmutsmut rating going to M just warning you all xox_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter it's certainly heating up. As you can tell I love A/N's and cliff hangers. Sorry! Ha-ha. I wrote this listening to Darren Criss singing "somewhere only we know". Well go ahead enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter Five, Fire.**

Previously…

A fire seemed to break out in the pit of Darren's stomach, sending shivers through his body, the feeling of fire spreading to the tips of every synapse in his body. There was no holding back now and Darren pressed himself against Chris slotting one leg between Chris's and grinding their hips together. Their kiss was passionate, fiery, mirroring the feelings building up inside of Darren. There was nothing in the world now apart from his need for Chris.

"And cut! That was a perfect guys, that's a wrap! You're done for the day Darren. Chris we will be on your scene with Cory in 20, nice work!"

The two young men break apart, breathing heavily, laboured, as if they had just run a marathon. They never took their eyes from one another as Ryan shouted cut and informed Chris of his shoot.

Darren was the first to react to Ryan's words and took less than a step back from Chris "Okay Ryan thanks" Darren said, his voice shallow, breathing sporadically. He took Chris's hand and led him from the set, down the corridors once more…

Darren was almost running now and Chris was just a few steps behind him, their sweaty palms crushed together. They were silent the journey to the back changing rooms. No one ever came in here because they would all change in their trailers or the wardrobe department but Darren flicked the lock behind them just in case.

"Chris… I've wanted you for so long, since we met I- I-" Darren began but Chris didn't even let him finish, crashing their lips together and, for the second time that day, pushing the shorter man back into the wall. Chris had been storing up so much sexual tension since the very first time Darren had walked into the studio, beautiful and fascinating with those dark curls and those golden eyes, and that perfectly cocky smile, and now all the sexual tension finally burst out, unable to hold back any longer.

Chris didn't even hesitate before plunging his tongue inside Darren's mouth, the younger man had been hesitant during their previous kiss, wondering if it meant the same to Darren as it did to him but now his inhibitions had failed him and he no longer cared about the consequences, he had been waiting for this moment for so long.

The lips under were very responsive and quickly Darren leaned into the kiss with his own tongue. Darren whimpered as Chris's tongue aggressively tangled with his own. The heat between the two men was intense and they were both soon hard. Chris was stunned by it. He knew he wanted Darren, needed him, and he was dizzy with lust, his pupils dilated so only a rim of blue could be seen, if Darren were to open his eyes. But he was so overcome with desire that there was no chance of that right now.

Darren, however, after what seemed like an eternity yet no time at all, managed to push Chris away before pinning him against the wall where he had been a second before, pulling Chris's hips towards him pressing their impossibly hard erections together, feeling the heat between them and the moans that escaped both boys lips at the same moment echoed around the room.

As Chris flung his head back, not that it could go far before it came into hard contact with the wall, Darren attacked Chris's neck, eliciting a groan from the younger man that made Darren shudder right to the core, to the pit of his stomach and to the tip of his penis. Darren Shit, Darren moaned instantaneously.

Darren was desperate for friction and grinded against Chris who moaned Darren's name softly, yet needy. Chris allowed his eyes absorb Darren's body and noticed his shirt was riding up, his hips and bellybutton were now showing and Chris wanted to see more, he moved his hands from around Darren and moved his hands gracefully over the older mas body, feeling his abs and up to graze his short fingernails over his nipples, causing another moan to escape the curly haired man's now swollen lips.

Darren couldn't hold himself back any longer and released his vice-like grip on the younger man a little and moved back and quickly began to unbutton Chris's jeans before moving his hands to his own, fumbling a little from the pent-up desire coursing through his body. It took Chris a few moments to realise what Darren was doing after he groaned at the loss of contact but he quickly pulled his boxers down as Darren worked on his own jeans and a sigh escaped Chris as his hard erection finally escaped he confines of his Calvin Kleins.

Darren pushed Chris over to the benches of the changing room so Chris was lying flat out with Darren on top of him. Chris moved his hand down, tracing Darren's hips and groin, causing a burning fire to follow Chris's finger tips before grabbing Darren's solid member in his hand and pumping it softly at first causing him to groan Chris's name "Chris Chris oohhh that's so good" Darren chanted, his voice deepening with pleasure. For a moment Darren had forgotten his intentions, his mind hazed with desire.

A moment later he moved out of Chris's firm grasp and he lowered his head down to Chris's blooming erection. He slowly took Chris into his mouth, looking up at the younger man's face and seeing his eyes flicker closed, Darren had never done this before but took it as a good sign. He grips Chris's tight ass firmly in both hands and pulls him closer to Darren who barely fit all of Chris into his mouth. Darren bobed up and down a few times sucking and running his tongue up and down the vein on Chris's underside and Chris began to pant, completely blissfully ignorant to the fact they were in fact still within close proximity of the set.

Darren reached up putting two fingers in Chris's mouth which brought him back to reality for a mere moment and took the hint to bite down on the fingers, hard, to keep his inevitable screams silent. Darren was doing amazing things to Chris who had never experienced anyone around him, and his own fantasies of Darren around him could never compare to how he felt right now. The warmth and wetness of Darren's tongue swirling around Chris's member caused him to buck his hips as any blood left in his brain pooled in his cock.

"Dare, I'm gunna, I'm gunna-" and he could bare finish his sentence before he exploded into Darren's mouth who swallowed and sucked every last drop, causing Chris's orgasm to carry on, sending shudders over Chris's slight frame.

Darren came as the same time as Chris from just the mere sight of the stunning man before him, he couldn't believe he had finally got Chris after all this time.

"I've wanted you for so long" Darren panted as he came down from the dizzying high. Chris's eyes flickered open, seeing the honey eyes he knew so well dilated, he smiled. "Me too, I've wanted you since the moment we met, I was just, well, scared in case you didn't, I mean everyone said you were straight" he said with a grin but blushing, clearly Darren wasn't straight after what he had just done, though Chris did wonder where Darren learned that and his question must have been evident on his face as Darren replied

"I've always known there was something different with you Chris, I mean, I've never felt like this about anyone, not a girl or a boy, I didn't know what the feelings were but today in that room making out with you, it was you not Kurt and I could feel the difference" Darren tried to explain but lowered his head when he realised he wasn't making sense but Chris put his hands around Darren's waist and pulled him up beside him.

"That is how I feel too. I've always known I'm gay but even how I feel with you is different to anyone else, and today I couldn't hold back any longer, making out with you was so hot" he said blushing again. Chris was a virgin and he was like Kurt in the respect he blushed and was a little nervous talking about these things.

Chris's eyes flickered for a moment to the clock on the wall in the room "Shit Dare I was supposed to be on set five minutes ago!" he exclaimed. Darren looked up at the clock too and his puppy dog face radiated from his eyes, the face that always made Chris call him a goober. "But it was worth it?" he chuckled with a wink. "I'm not finished with you yet Criss" Chris said sternly "That's a promise I will make sure you follow up on later Colfer" Darren said chuckling as Chris got up and began pulling his pants back up and smoothing out his costume. Damn Kurt for his over exuberant sense of style. "Don't worry I never start things I don't intent do finish" he said with a sly smile before rushing out of the door and down the hall, arriving back on the set blushing and panting and babbling something about a phone call to his Mom before taking his place with Cory.

* * *

><p><em>NA That was my first CrissColfer smut guys hope I wrote it okay. I have received lots of alerts but I'd lovelovelove it if you could leave me a review it would make my day! I know exactly where the next chapter is going so I'm starting it right now though it will probably take a couple of days to finish as I have exams coming up but it won't be too long xox_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I've been waiting to write this chapter I really knew how this was going to go I'm so excited. I was once again blown away by all the alerts and my first review! So this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer mdemp92 thank you your encouragement keeps me writing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter Six, From First Sight.**

While Chris began his scene with Cory Darren took his time getting dressed with a huge grin on his face like a child on Christmas day, and it was as if all his Christmases had come at once, Chris finally knew how he felt and reciprocated. Darren couldn't believe someone as amazing as Chris could possibly like him too. Darren really believed Chris was the definition of perfect, not just in looks with that handsomeness and defined body, but also his personality; he was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet and his ability to hold an intellectual conversation and yet still manages to make Darren laugh. What was there not to love?

Darren's mind explored his feelings for Chris, every look the two had exchanged, every laugh, every smile, and Darren couldn't help but hope this was the start of something. He hoped Chris felt the same, every fibre in his body told him he never deserved Chris's attention. Chris was an inspirational man after everything he had been through in his younger years and here he was an actor, the best actor Darren had come across in his years of performance, granted he had begun in community theatre but here was a man who had done the same.

Darren knew that from the moment he had set his eyes on Chris something was different about that boy, that man, and now he here was hoping and praying that man was now his. Darren had been so confused about his feelings for so long and he remembered the first time he had tried to get it off his chest by talking to his brother Chuck who had always been a sort of mentor to Darren.

The short man paces back and forth back and forth, his tanned complex paled and his hair an untameable mess. He had only just met the man who he had held as an idol for so long and in real life he was more than Darren could have imagined.

He wrings his wrists.

Darren cannot hold back any longer. He had been home from dinner for two hours now after spending the afternoon getting to know his new co-worker on their boss's suggestion as their characters will be close and in the future the possibility for intimacy.

Darren had jumped at the chance for this job, to work alongside such a talented young actor who was an inspiration to thousands of fans across the world and now Darren was there but he was hesitant, the younger man had made quite an impression in just a few short hours.

Darren eventually reaches for his phone which has been sitting in his lap since arriving home when he received a text from Chris "Nice to meet you today, see you on set tomorrow bro –Chris" Darren fumbled with his phone clearing the message which he had not closed since receiving it and pressed his speed dial for his brother.

"Hey Darren" answers the San Franciscan twang of his brother. "You okay?" the voice asks with concern after Darren doesn't speak for a long moment.

"Hey Chuck," he responds after a long pause, his voice a little shaky and this does nothing to ease the concern of the man on the other end of the line. The other end remains silent allowing his brother to continue in his own time as Darren will never speak his mind if forced.

Darren takes a breath in and lets it out as a sigh. "It's –it's Chris" Chuck listens patiently, his brow furrowed and Darren can tell his brother is anxious about what Darren is about to say. The two brothers never have secrets, they look out for each other and Darren can tell he is worrying his brother.

The silence extended over a few minutes and Chuck could no longer keep quiet "come on Darren" he encourages.

"Well you know how when I was saying about him, how I think he's a great actor and stuff?" Darren mumbles a little incoherently but continues quickly "Well he's even more than that, and Chuck, well I –well I think I like him" Darren finally blurts out.

Chuck takes barely a split second to reply to Darren and lets out a soft sigh "are you okay with that, are you worried, because I'm always here for you to talk to about it, you know that, right?" Chuck said kindly but inside he was worried about his brother.

"I know it means it's going to be hard to work with him but I don't care I can do it, I can be professional, can't I?" Darren said as if reading Chucks mind, but looking for reassurance from his brother.

"You can do it Darren, don't give up this awesome opportunity just because of this, just remember to keep it professional, you don't want to get into trouble and the media will be really into you now you have this part so just be careful, okay?" Chuck warned Darren kindly.

He didn't want to see his brother caught up in one of those messy media scandals, he wasn't sure Darren was ready for that, his rise to fame had been so sudden he didn't want his brother overwhelmed.

"Thanks bro" Darren replied thoughtfully. He knew it would be hard to keep this to himself but maybe it was just a little crush, maybe it would go away he half hoped. But deep down he knew it was more than that, more than what he had felt for his on/off girlfriend Mia whom he had mutually broken up with after the news he would be moving to LA for Glee.

"Just make sure you let me know if you need to talk some more" Chuck said kindly before they said their goodbyes.

Darren missed his brother now they were so far apart. The two had always been so close growing up but now Chuck was touring the West Coast with his band and Darren was in LA so they only got to see each other every few weeks, and now even months since they were both so busy but thankfully Chuck was only on the other end of the phone if Darren needed him and he would have to tell Chuck about this sooner or later whatever happened it was a big thing for Darren.

After thinking about Chuck for a long while Darren eventually got up from his place on the bench and left the room, taking one last look over his shoulder taking in the smell of sex and Chris that lingered in the air. Darren followed Chris's earlier footsteps down the hallways and to the set.

Darren stood in the corner of the room well back from the scene behind the camera crew and lighting crew and all the rest just watching Chris and Cory. He watched Chris's acting and was astounded talking to his would be brother about everything he was going through was amazing to watch and it blew Darren away. He was always so blown away by everything Chris did.

Soon Chris noticed Darren out of the corner of his eye, and when he moved he winked at Darren almost unnoticeably and it seemed Cory nor any of the crew noticed it and the scene carried on. This gave Darren an idea. Darren looked directly at Chris and waited for the younger man to meet his eye contact and Darren twisted his face into a look of pleasure, similar to the expression his face had held during their last scene and their time alone together in the changing room. It wasn't hard for Darren to replicate this looking at the beautiful man's face and thinking of the heat between the two as they touched.

This certainly caught Chris's attention and he stumbled out his line, surprised he could even remember his line or catch his cue. Thankfully Chris only had a couple of words before Mike entered the scene. As the scene continued Chris tired his hardest to keep his eyes off Darren who was continually distracting him with those faces that did nothing more or less than turn Chris on as it led his mind back to revel in their earlier experience.

This time Chris completely missed his cue from Mike and a long minuet passed with complete silence and Darren began to laugh, clutching his sides as he attempted to laugh silently and then Cory cleared his throat and Chris realised he was late and blushed scarlet and when he tried to say his lines he spluttered and babbled and no coherent sentence could make it out of Chris's mouth. He sighed in defeat and could do nothing more than glare at Darren who was now laughing out lough hysterically.

Everyone laughed noticing Darren and Ryan shouted "CUT!"

Chris increased his glare at Darren, staring so hard down his nose that Darren actually stopped laughing and walked over to his co-workers. Darren put his arm around Chris's waist. "Sorry Chris I couldn't help it" he said softly in Chris's ear before Ryan began shouting directions, apparently since they were stopped they could reshoot the previous line because he wanted Mike to walk around rather than stand still.

Chris couldn't stay mad at Darren, not his puppy dog eyes, not his hand on Chris's waist which sent tingles down his spine to the pit of his stomach. Chris was so glad Darren wasn't acting different or weird in anyway after what just happened between the two of them and he felt himself physically relax, his muscled de-tensed. Darren made Chris feel safe, with Darren just touching him Chris felt like his world lit up.

Chris snuggled into Darren, taking in his beautiful musky scent before Ryan re-called to begin shooting again and Darren walked back to his spot in the corner, never taking his eyes from the magical young man in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>AN I just sort of realised my chapters are really short but hey since they are short they sort of follow on from eachother but it means I update more often so it's a win-win right? Next chapter coming up soon it's going to be a super important one!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N A future note my timelines are probably pretty AU considering what I have planned but it's fan fic so I won't be sticking to facts._

_Okay so by no means can this be in anyway counted as a chapter but it is the start of chapter 7 . Unfortunatly its exam period so I can't write at the moment but at the end of the month I'm free to write. I also had a random Klaine muse which is a little oneshot which I will post soon too but again like I said no time to write right now. So yeah enjoy this sneek peek._

* * *

><p><strong>Running Down the Tracks.<strong>

**Chapter Seven, Safe.**

It took a while for Chris to finish his scenes but Darren was content to wait for him, leaning back against the wall his arms crossed loosely across his chest one foot crossed over the other resting on his toes. Darren felt relaxed to watch Chris, he was mesmerised; taking in every detail of the young man which Darren did not often get a chance to do whilst acting opposite him as he had to remember his own lines and cues and remember to be Blaine.

Eventually Ryan called it a night on filming and Darren smiled widely when Chris wandered over to him after waving and saying goodnight to the rest of the cast and crew. Darren reached for Chris wrapping an arm around the slightly taller man's shoulders and nuzzling into his jaw line as they exited the soundstage.

Chris felt safe with Darren's strong, muscular arm around him even though the latter was shorter it was like he was holding him, protecting him.

_TBC..._


End file.
